Rahzel's Dream and More
by Simplice
Summary: Rahzel is journeying with Baroqueheat and Alzeid. This is a collection of events taking place during their travels. For example Rahzel dreams of being sixty years old!
1. Rahzel's Dream

I do not own Dazzle, the manga by Minari Endoh, nor am I affiliated with it in any way. This is merely a fanfiction, written to amuse others and myself.

This takes place shortly before they meet Rayborn.

Rahzel lay in her bed, snoring slightly because she had a cold, again. She kicked out and the wall next to her bed retained a dent. She'd fallen asleep with her platforms on. The guys' she traveled with knew full well how hard those boots hit. Now the wall did as well.

Baroqueheat, who was sitting outside the door smoking, heard the pound against the wall and slid up against the wall and peeked in. Smirking, he wondered what the teenager was dreaming about.

_Rahzel kicked the wall. "They're late, they're late they're late! You'd think that they'd be on time, since Baroqueheat isn't picking chicks up anymore," she growled. _

_Then she jumped up and down. "Oww! Dumb doctor had to be correct…" The still-petite woman (Only five foot one!) was suffering something many women did: osteoporosis. It meant her bones hurt when she kicked things, and with Alzeid coming home with Baroqueheat in tow…she needed those bones! _

_Hearing the door open she shuffled over to it. "Hi Baroqueheat, still want to marry me? I'm willing now!"_

_His face went from confused to breaking out in a grin, a nasty scar crossing his cheek looking all craggy and grizzled. "Why Rahzel m'dear I thought you'd never ask! I may be a little older than I used to be (somewhere around 70!) but I'm sure I can still show you a good time!"_

"_Baroqueheat, Rahzel, who do I shoot first?" Alzeid had pulled his new gun out. His old one, which was old even in his twenties, had run out of bullets and he couldn't get any more. _

_Rahzel grinned. "Oh you aren't jealous, are you Alzeid? I can marry you too!" _

_Both men started spluttering and staring at each other. Then Baroqueheat's grey hair turned back into his brown hair, and Alzeid's hair came back in thickly, but still white since he was an albino. _

Baroqueheat stared at Rahzel. She was giggling in her sleep! Suddenly he jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Why are you spying on Rahzel," asked Alzeid's annoyed voice.

Rather than answering aloud, Baroqueheat held the door open wider and Alzeid's eyes widened accordingly. She was practically gleaming with evil thoughts in her sleep! Her fingers twirled her black hair and she giggled. For all the world it looked like she was flirting…

He hadn't seen her be flirtatious since that first time he'd seen her. Rahzel had walked past the alley where Alzeid was holding a gun to a young man's head and not seen the gun and called out that he was good-looking… Just remembering that he felt like squirming. Feminine attention wasn't something he found he wanted very frequently. He didn't trust women much, but most of the time he found Rahzel different. Right now, she didn't seem different at all!

"_Boys, boys, boys, do you have a problem with me marrying both of you? You were always a dirty old man Baroqueheat, so it must suit you perfectly. I'm still quite a catch you know. My hair went silver!" Winking she reminded them that she didn't' have to wear glasses and her blue eyes shone out merrily. _

_Alzeid thrust his gun against Rahzel's head. "I shot at Baroqueheat a few times when you were a girl, is it your turn to be shot at?"_

"_Oh, no," she declared giving him a hug! "Do you two fine young men have a problem with me? I did say I wanted us to be old together, and I'd be a dirty old woman!" She pouted. "Only you two aren't old, how unfair!"_

_Both of them received kicks, but they barely noticed them for how much they hurt-but rather for how little they hurt. Suddenly both men walked forward and grabbed an arm. "Come with us Granny. It's finally time we forced you to see a doctor about your head. You're not sane!"_

Alzeid and Baroqueheat watched as the dream on Rahzel's face dissolved into thrashing in bed and a pillow being thrown at them.

Only Baroqueheat, used to Rahzel being woken up, since he enjoyed doing it so much, managed to avoid the missile. Alzeid took it square in the face.

"Don't you ever say I'm insane!"

The men stared at each other and wondered what the teenage Rahzel had dreamed about…and wondered if she WAS insane. Both answered her though, "I'd never dream of telling you you're insane."


	2. Tricks in the Kitchen

SPOILER WARNING: SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ VOLUME 6 YET.

Ahh I'm SOOO sad. I liked Rayborn. But he died, so this is a tribute to him.

"Razhzel! Rahzel!"

The girl sighed in mild irritation. "Yes Rayborn? I like you Rayborn."

"Aww come on, you're my first friend! You can say it with more enthusiasm!"

"That's the fifteenth time today! And it's only noon! Alzeid isn't even up yet…lazy…." Her words broke off into irritated mumblings. Then a grin broke over her face.

"Say, friend, do you wanna give Baroque-Heat and Alzeid a hard time? I'll say that you're my friend twenty times, right now, if you'll do this for me."

Rayborn's face lit up. He enjoyed pulling pranks on them. That is, he enjoyed pulling pranks so long as he didn't have to seem the dirty old man….But twenty times was awfully tempting…"Sure!"

And so the devious plot began…….in the kitchen. The chefs on the cruise liner didn't mind lending the kitchen to the young teenager at all; just so long as she didn't burn it down.

At dinner time, when Alzeid had been up for oh, about four hours, Baroque-heat and Alzeid found themselves tied to chairs and being spoon-fed dinner. Against their will.

The menu consisted of peppers for Alzeid and garlic and onions for Baroque-heat. Rayborn was curled up on the floor holding his stomach from laughing too hard.

"Hahaa ahhh hahaha…" Alzeid and Baroque-heat very much wished for their weapons, but Rahzel, knowing them, had well and truly restrained them. "Now none of the ladies will go near your breath Heat…"

The man's face went pale and he started moaning. "I'll have to spend time with Rahzel instead…..Not that it's ever a good idea to raise the helps' expectations. I, of course, wouldn't want them to burn our food, or lend the kitchen to a malicious young woman, if they found me anything less than pleasureable…"

As Baroque-heat ranted on, and Rahzel began to look for a weapon to hurt him with, Alzeid decided that this once, since she poisoned him, he wouldn't come to her rescue.

The teenage boy was laughing so hard he didn't even hear the perverted comments to go to Rahzel's rescue.

"Some help you are Rayborn! Some friend," she screeched at him later, when all was said and done.


	3. Dying

Dying and Alzeid's Hair

(The Missing Scene on the Hair Dye Selection Process)

"Baroqueheat are you thinking what I'm thinking?" A twinkle lit up Rahzel's still-sad eyes as she glanced at Alzeid.

"Oh yes I am! I do think Salon du Heat is due for a return! Taylor, if you mind…?" And the two dragged Alzeid, quite literally kicking and screaming, into the bathroom.

Baroqueheat set up a little station to work in. His lovely assistant, Rahzel, set about making herself useful. "I'll just confiscate this for a while Alzeid," she said---and proceeded to take his gun.

"Now, I personally favor a lovely pink, don't you Rahzel?"

A, by-now-familiar, dreamy look passed onto Rahzel's face as she imagined her friend with hot pink hair. Baroqueheat seemed to like the suggestion he'd made as well---but not Alzeid.

"Don't imagine that," he yelled, childishly, at the fourteen-year-old.

She sighed. "No I'm afraid that wouldn't work. I can't be seen traveling with a man with pink hair. It'd clash with his eyes." Rahzel pouted, "Besides, unfortunately the point is to not make him stand out. Why anyone would want to blend in I'll never know…" she trailed off, muttering.

Baroqueheat ruffled her hair, earning a solid punch. "Yes, yes. Well my lovely little assistant I suppose we'll just have to give him dark hair." A slow grin broke out over Baroqueheat's face. "I don't suppose I could dye all of your hair that pink instead? I'm sure we could have fun while I'm doing it…."

Rahzel didn't want to know what he was implying this time, her retribution was for Baroqueheat to promptly found his head stuffed down the toilet for a few moments. "Are you ready to dye Alzeid's hair without messing around or what?"

By this point in time Alzeid was just cringing, wishing he could escape. He was scared that Baroqueheat really would dye his hair a girly color….

Needless to say (if you've read volume 7) his hair did not end up pink.


	4. Stolen Wallet

Since another volume of Dazzle was released a month ago here is your new chapter

Since another volume of Dazzle was released a month ago here is your new chapter!!

There is a SPOILER warning for anybody who has not yet read volume 8. Get your BUTTS out there and read it, this volume is so amazing that you do NOT want to listen to my story before you know some of the answers to mysteries!

Excerpt:

"_Father! What are you doing here?! And putting that aside for the moment…why are you beating up my friend?! And Alzeid why are you letting him beat you up so easily?! And Baroqueheat, you should know better than to just stand there and watch it happen! NOW I WANT AN EXPLANATION FOR ALL THIS!" _Alzeid, Baroqueheat and Rahzel's father Seratido were all thinking however: _We're the ones who need an explanation!_

End Excerpt.

Rahzel stood there, hands moved to her hips, tapping her toes angrily, waiting for three of the men in her life to fess up. Each of them was similarly stunned. Sera was the first to react in a predictably…doting parent way.

"Rahzel, Princess! I haven't seen you in so long! I just had to come find you to celebrate your fifteenth birthday! Fifteen years old you're getting so big my darling! Soon I'll risk losing you to buffoons like these!" Sera sniffled and cried over his adoptive daughters outfit, until she shoved him off after giving him a brief hug.

"Father," she ground out. "That does not tell me why you were hitting my FRIEND!"

Baroqueheat was the next person to have something to say, as his life flashed before his eyes. "Don't worry big brother I've been taking good care of her! Yes, I've uh made sure that everything went well on our trip. I didn't know she was yours, how could I? I only learned recently that my brother had a family…but, but I knew that it wasn't safe for such a wonderful girl to wander on her own and…"

Sera turned and glared at his baby brother. Then he smiled. "Yes, I'm sure you wouldn't want to do anything to hurt my sweetheart," the glare returned. "You'd better have kept her safe from him," he said, directing his eyes toward the sweat-dropping Alzeid.

"Father of course I'm fine! I've missed you though, but it's been really great traveling with Alzeid and 'Heat. THAT STILL DOESN"T TELL ME WHY YOU WERE HITTING HIM THOUGH!"

"I'm sorry Rahzel, I'm sorry! I'll never hit him again! Just please! You can't hang around with this guy--he—he stole a wallet!..."

With that Rahzel's anger was successfully turned around, and she forgot about her father hitting her friend. "ALZEID! WHAT have I told you about your macho ways of getting money?!"

Alzeid just scowled. Rahzel could try to hurt him all she wanted, but he'd just evade her. "Yeah, yeah. I didn't do it in front of you this time."

Rahzel thought for a moment, then nodded. It was an improvement.


	5. Lions, Tigers and Bears Oh my!

Lions, Tigers and Bears--Oh My

Lions, Tigers and Bears--Oh My!

Alzeid leaned against the bridge, contemplating the destruction the black-haired blue-eyed fourteen-year-old had wrought. Fireworks in a mansion. A ghost threatening to drag the man into the afterlife with a bomb. Alzeid didn't think it was the best possible plan, but it had definitely fit Rahzel's style.

"Can we go yet, stupid chick?"

"Oiy! I thought we worked on that! My name is not stupid chick! It's RAHZEL! RA ZEL!"

Alzeid hit her on the back of the head, continuing on the path they'd taken so many times before, to get out of town. When Rahzel's former boss realized what they'd pulled it would not be wise for them to be in the area. So now they were headed out of town, in the middle of another cold winter night.

They could camp in the forest when they were far enough away. It's not like they hadn't done it before. He would send the stupid chick out to get firewood for the fire and he would go to sleep and let her do the work. It was a good arrangement. Wear her out so he doesn't have to put up with a hyperactive teenager, and get his much-needed sleep.

The bickering continued, wearing Alzeid out quite a bit (it was dark—he was supposed to be asleep already!) for about an hour after they left the village. Suddenly Rahzel stopped and Alzeid looked around. It wasn't a good campsite, so why had she stopped…?

"Okay we're far enough away now for you to be safe little one." Alzeid wondered why she was crooning, literally talking like a childless woman at a newborn, to her _bear bag_. As she unzipped it his already pale face paled further and his mind went into overdrive.

Rahzel pulled a snarling beast out of her bear bag. It was bigger than the bag. It was alive. It had teeth and claws (which Rahzel didn't seem to notice) and it didn't look happy to have been shut in that bag.

Alzeid wasn't sure if he wanted to know where she'd gotten a _tiger cub the size of a small golden retriever._ He didn't have much of a choice.

"Aww you cute thing! I couldn't just leave you in that bully's home, all locked up in a cage…Noo I couldn't! HEY DON"T TRY TO BITE ME! I'M SETTING YOU FREE YOU UNGRATEFUL WRETCH!...HEY PUT ME DOWN!"

Alzeid, seeing the tiger's anger at being put into a bear stuffed animal…. a quarter of its size (HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!) had picked up the girl and run.

They weren't sleeping in that forest tonight. It now had a tiger…

Alzeid didn't think they'd done the village any good whatsoever. _The harmless ghost is gone,..well almost harmless she tried to hurt me…but now it has a tiger in the forest. ….and HOW THE HECK DID SHE GET A TIGER INTO THAT BAG…?!_

Had Alzeid been a character prone to silly faces (only stoic would do for him, mostly) his eyes would have turned to swirls as he tried to consider that fact. Forcing his mind away from that fact, he instead scowled. He was tired and wanted to sleep, not run from tigers!!

A/N: Sorry, I really didn't have a lion to put in the story. Aren't tiger cubs cute though?!


	6. Attic

Alzied had finally figured out the bear bag

Alzied had finally figured out the bear bag. It was a portal and didn't actually contain anything that Rahzel pulled out of the bag. She clearly just thought of what she wanted out of the bag, reached in, and…withdrew it.

The location that the portal reached to was in her very house. The attic was a pigsty, filled with everything Rahzel had ever pulled out of the bag. There was a refrigerator, filled with fresh strawberries, a whole closet of pots and pans, collections of tea and jelly bath solutions, blankets, whole wardrobes full of clothing—none of which seemed terribly functional, but all designed for appearance.

The bag was a portal, and Rahzel had somehow invented her own personal magic to flout the space-time continuum. She could reach her hand through space in order to withdraw whatever she wanted from the attic.

Alzeid had thought she was surprised at his being able to travel through time and space. He had clearly underestimated her slyness, her ability to lie. Rahzel was not some innocent little girl. No she was a girl who would lie to her father about knowing her uncle, would lie about knowing teensy tidbits of what was going on.

Rahzel was tricky, and her bag was even trickier. Her father was even worse. He was Rahzel's accomplice in defying the laws of nature, of creating the bear bag and the attic that fed it. What strange black magic had he used?

Surely Rahzel couldn't be that guilty as to use black magic to fuel her passion for clothing? No, she was innocent in the nature of the room and of the bag. That was why Seratido had been the one to clean the attic—he just couldn't allow his daughter to understand his evilness.

Even Rahzel, who would cheat in battles in order to defeat him, should not have to live with a man who was encouraging her to use black magic. He would grab her and run away with her: that was the decision Alzeid had reached upon waking up from a very vivid dream.

It took him quite a few moments for his brain to turn on and realize that it had all been a dream. Still, he was left with a strongly questioning mind: how did the bear bag work? And what was in the attic?


	7. Daily Life

Volume 10 is out…and I have no idea when volume 11 comes out. I want to cry…or scream, or beg and plead for the author to finish the story! Such a cliffhanger!!! WAH!

Does that comment make you realize that I DO NOT OWN DAZZLE…I'm only beginning to think I might have some of the story figured out….

XxOOxX

Alzeid was sick of this. Lately it seemed he was constantly being seen as a little kid, who was completely uncool! He was an ADULT! And how exactly was a little boy claiming to be his big brother? Grr! Ever since he had met that boy, he had been looking stupid.

At least, Alzeid reassured himself as he underwent the clone girls' training, he was a spectacular cook. Presently he was in the kitchen preparing a meal. He almost scowled to himself as he realized that this used to be stupid-chick's job.

A thought occurred to him: maybe this was part of how she had gotten so strong?

He put renewed effort into slicing the vegetables. The carrots, he had been pleased to chop. Using very quick cutting techniques the carrots had been chopped so small that, he hoped, they would not have any flavor or texture left in the meal.

When the soup he was making was finished, he discovered that his plan had failed, utterly.

Perhaps he was completely uncool in the kitchen…

The carrots had gone soft and mushy. Now the whole soup tasted of carrots…

XxOOxX

Rahzel was eating a lovely snack during practice for the play. Her lovely best friend had made it for her: a cake with strawberry filling. It was very very good, and gave her plenty of energy to renew her performance on stage.

When her cue came, Rahzel jumped onto the stage, a feral grin on her face. The sugar had gotten to her. "What are you idiots thinking? That I'll come home without a fight! Ha! I'm not coming home without her!"

As her voice continued to say her lines she began to ad lib. Rahzel hadn't quite memorized the script yet. But she knew her character, so it was okay right?

She was glad that she'd gotten to bring Alzeid and 'Heat home with her. Father wasn't very happy though, with 'Heat's behavior. And he seemed to actually completely dislike Alzeid.

He really was picky about what men she spent time with. But for now, she'd finally come home and she'd brought her Keepers with her!

XxOOxX

Baroqueheat had gotten slapped five times in an hour that day. By women he hit on. It was a new record. He returned to his older brothers house, to find the door locked, pouting. There weren't any women around that were willing to let him ea—err, play with them.

What was the world coming to?

Unbeknownst to him, sitting in a café across town was his dear older brother, smirking into his coffee cup, as he chatted up a woman.

"Oh dear yes. This man, I wouldn't want him to hurt you. He followed my daughter here! She's fourteen, and he's hitting on her!"

The woman gasped, looking horrified. "I'd heard from my friend about that man. He's always smoking isn't he?"

Serateed nodded his head. "Yes, unfortunately my brother…. You know I take the people in this town seriously. I wouldn't want him to hurt anyone. Do pass the message around won't you? My brother is charming, but really, he likes all women. I wouldn't want him to break your heart."

The woman, sipping her coffee opposite Serateed nodded her appreciation, and slipped away from the man shortly later. My, if even his own brother was warning the town, then this chain-smoker, must positively eat women alive!

XxOOxX

In conclusion that day: Rahzel ate cake, Alzeid was forced into eating a soup that tasted of carrots, Rahzel's father drank coffee, and Baroqueheat set a new record for being slapped by women. Two people came home that day happy, and two were moody and fighting each other all night.


End file.
